Numair's Dark Secret
by LeiaPrincess21
Summary: My first fic. Daine and Numair have recovered from their epic battles at the end of EM when Daine finds out that her handsome lover may have some skeletons in his closet. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!
1. Hints Of Change

**Author's Note: This is my first story so give me some feedback. Of course I don't own the characters. Its got a lot of dialogue but I hope you like it. **

Daine grumbled at the sudden weight at the foot of her bed. She poked her feet around, trying to figure out just what was there.

"Kit, got down." She grumbled, but the weight didn't budge. She tried to sit up to get a better look. Waves of pain rolled through her muscles as the proceeded to cramp and do anything possible to protest her movement. She knew that feeling meant she had slept for days. Furiously she tried to remember what has happened.

"Hoe long was I out?" She asked herself out loud. A strong, familiar voice floated from the foot of her bed.

"Close to five days. But don't fret, you only bested me by an hour, so hopefully your pride is still intact." It was Numair. Waves of memories flooded Daine's body. Rikash dying. Coming back to the castle. Jon telling her she may have won the war for them. Finding Numair after battle. Holding him. Numair talking marriage.

Daine sat bolt upright in her bed, half running away from the swarm of memories, half wanting to be in Numair's arms again. Her head spun. Shaking the impending fait from her head she opened her eyes to find a rather forlorn looking Numair.

"Good morning Magelet." He crooned to her sweetly.

"What's so good about it?" She growled, though the use of his pet name for her made a smile creep through her adorned scowl. He noticed her efforts to appear grumpy and let out a weak chuckle. "And anyways," she added, "its easily noon."

"Right you are sweet, the noon bell will ring any minute." As he spoke his hand slid down the bed towards her. The perfect interruption to their potential intimate moment, a crazed red-head burst into the room.

"Hey, you two, its almost lunch so clean up and scurry down to the mess hall. After five days you better be hungry. If you aren't, then I better start worrying."

"The only thing to worry about Alanna, is you putting them to work before they even rub the sleep from their eyes." Daine's good and first real friend Ouna chimed in, suddenly appearing at the door. Alanna spun to face her with her classic stubborn scowl on her face.

"What do you mean. I wont work them…too hard. Don't tell me you've gone soft. Someone's got to clean up the mess we made." A coy grin spread across Ouna's face as she said.

"Well then miss prissy why don't you clean it up yourself. Knowing you, its probably all your fault." At that the two friend threw their arms around each other's shoulders and spun to leave the room so Daine and Numair could clean up for lunch. As soon as the door closed Daine was in Numair's arms. He hissed her neck and face before finally finding her mouth. At the first contact of their lips Daine was limp in his arms. After a matter of minutes both were gasping, but slipping kisses in-between gasps. After their fires were quelled, Daine pulled back to look at her teacher and love.

"You know we have to tell them sometime." She whispered. Very suddenly Numair's eyes grew cold as he took her boy the shoulders.

"Never! We must never tell them! Do you understand me? I love you, but they must never know about us." Daine never thought that the older man might be embarrassed be her before. Suddenly it seemed evident he was. She could only nod. She feared of she spoke the tears she held back so fiercely might come out in a rush. He drew her back into his arms, but the gesture was wasted. At his touch, she wanted to run.

**A/N: Of course expect more chapters. I already wrote them, I just have to type them. Remember I love all feedback, even if it is critical.**


	2. A Smelly Letter

**A/N: I love you for the reviews. And yes I probably should have waited to see reactions, but I'm anxious to finish the story. Ill write other things so check **** a lot okydoke.**

Daine hurried to the mess hall after cleaning up. She knew she must tell her friends about what happened. I don't care if I told him I wouldn't tell, she thought, its wrong for me to fear him and Alanna and Ouna will know what to do. When she entered the room Numair was already at his usual position. She lingered at the door until George took the seat across from Numair she usually occupied. Once she was "forced" to sot nest to Alanna and across from Ouna, she moved in to sit. At once they noticed the change in her.

"What's wrong Dai?" Alanna questioned, truthfully worried. Ouna chimed in with a joke.

"Maybe her and Numair are having a little lover's spat."

"WHAT!" Daine was bewildered. "You knew. But how? We never told anyone."

"Sweetie, calm down," Alanna continued, "We figured it out, now tell us what's wrong." Alanna's calm sweet temper slightly startled Daine, until she realized that she was probably a mess. Gathering her thoughts she told them what had happened. Suddenly Alanna's temper returned.

"I'll kill him!" only when all heads turned towards her did the color drain from her face. "Sorry, only telling the story of when Jon almost tricked me into eating a toad by telling me it was chocolate. Jon's face softened at the memory and began to talk again. Only when the room was noisy again did they begin again. They decided to get it out of him why he wouldn't tell.

The next day they put their plan into action. Daine acted as of nothing had happened. After her morning practice Alanna cornered Numair and asked him what was new and other such light conversation questions. As they walked to the map room, the mages would be magically aiding in the clean up from there, she asked if he had anything to tell her, and how Daine was. When after ten minutes of such drabble with no reply she finally gave up.

Next it was Ouna's turn. After lunch she caught up with him. Using the same such strategies she hammered him as well. Once aging she too left with failure. At dinner the worn out trio began to discuss potential reasons for his reluctance. Ouna, too tired to talk just listened. Alanna was the first to have an idea.

"Maybe he wants to be sure you actually love him."

"Or maybe he's embarrassed by me." Daine whined.

"What if he has had bad experiences with revealing his love life."

"Or he thinks I'm not serious 'cause I haven't bedded him as the court ladies have."

"Perhaps he wants to let us know slowly."

"Alanna the thought is sweet but we're grown ups, we know he…" She was cut short by the weight on her foot. Looking down she saw a palace cat. _I found you a present,_ the cat explained, _when I was prowling this morning the mail carrier bird dropped this stinky piece of paper. I thought you might like it. _

Daine thanked the cat and gave her a slip of bread before beginning to look at the letter. It was addressed to Numair. Quickly she read it.

My dear Numair,

Since I accepted your proposal last summer I figured we best get on with the plans. I think a small ceremony would be best. Perhaps in the mountains. Oh and don't invite that menace you call a student. Please write.

Your Fiancé,

Varice

Daine nearly chocked. After her friends jostled her out of her trance, she looked up at them, eyes full with tears. After having to recompose herself she whispered.

"Numair's engaged."

**A/N: Ahh cliff hangers. Don't hate me because I'm leaving you on the edge. And read my profile, it will quell any fears you have for the Numair/Daine relationship. I ought to have the next chapter by tomorrow night. Oh yes and give me feed back. If you really like my fluff I may continue with relationship stuff.**


	3. A Vision Into The Future

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. Also sorry about the underlining on the last chapter. I have a crappy computer and sometimes it freaks out. Ok so read my story. And review too. I'll probably write two more chapters after this one.**

The trio of girls, normally happy and talkative, went dead silent. Their silence drew George's attention. Soon even Jon, who was at the head of the table, looked their way. Daine felt tears well in her eyes as she stood. Her voice wavering, she told the silent table of friends.

"I don't fell well. If going to go to bed." Avoiding Numair's eyes as well as everyone else's, she walked as quickly as possible and still be walking. Once outside the door, the tears came. Salty tears of self pity. She ran as fast as her legs would take her, but it wasn't fast enough. Knowing her room was still a long ways off she transformed into a palace dog and, clothes in her mouth, fled to her room.

Once there she slammed into the door to shut it. As she did her concentration broke and she fell back into her human shape. Convulsing with tears she dressed and pulled her self onto her bed. After what seemed like hours Kitten voiced a soft inquiring trill. Daine pulled herself up into a sin and pulled the dragon close to her.

"O Kit. How could he do this to me. Once upon a time he told me he loved me. He said he thought _I _ would leave him because he was older than me. Older in years, yes, but in maturity he is still a child." Kitten chirped in inquiry. Daine understood and began to retell the whole tale. As she came to a close her tears started up again.

"I cant believe I thought he really loved me. He proposed to me. I wonder if eh does that to every court maiden he tries to bed. I suppose I fell for an old player's tricks. He never loved me did he? He just wanted to bed me and be done with me." Daine was startled out of her self pity by a knock on the door. _I bet its some person wondering why I dared to show emotion_ she thought grimly. Opening the door she was startled by the size of the figure it bore.

Easily a foot taller than her stood the famous mage Numair. She immediately barked a greeting.

"What do you want?" Numair walked into her room and shut the door behind himself.

"Why did you leave so suddenly?"

"You of all people should know."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I cant believe you would do something like this to me!" Her tone made the tall mage worry.

"What did I do Magelet?" even his pet name for her couldn't calm the anger inside her.

"This." She thrust the letter under his nose. He recognized the scent and his eyes grew wide.

"How did you find this?"

"A feline affiliate."

"Daine…"

"Don't try to get yourself out of this."

"Please Daine, just listen to me."

"Ok. I would hurry if I were you though. There are two wolf hounds coming this way and they know I'm mad." Numair knew the dogs would tear his to shreds trying to please Daine, so he talked quickly.

"Last summer in Carthak, I spent a lot of time with Varice. I knew I loved you, but I didn't want to soil you reputation, so I continued on as normal. I thought about telling you. then I saw how much time you were spending with the prince. I wanted you to be happy."

"Ok, so now its my fault?"

"No! It was late, I was drunk, in bed , and tired." The thought of Numair "in bed" made Daine flinch. "She kept hounding me about where out relationship was going, so I proposed. But then I found out you loved me too. Two weeks ago I sent a letter telling her the wedding was off. This was written before she got my letter."

"So do you just want me to pretend nothing happened?" Daine was beginning to feel tears again. She hid them with wit.

"No. You see, as a mage, sometime I can see things that haven't happened. Not details, just feelings and people. When I looked into me future with Varice I saw anger and divorce. With you I saw love, and a baby girl." Daine felt surprised but somehow like she wanted to cry for joy at the thought of having a daughter with him. "The love I felt for out child had changed me. The love I feel for you has changed me. Please don't take that future away. I want that future."

**A/N: Its sick the joy I get from writing cliffies that will drive anyone who reads this mad. I will continue the story. I need some input on what to do with Varice though. So REVIEW! YAY!**


	4. A Terrifying Knock

**A/N: Hey, I'm really starting to get into this fan fiction. Too bad this is the second to last chapter. This chapter is where the rating becomes obvious. Hope you like it. Oh and I don't own the characters, only the sick twisted plot.**

Tears filled the tall mage's eyes. A grown man stood before Daine, crying like a child. it was then she realized he was telling the truth. Still, he had hurt her so badly.

"Numair, do you just want me to run into your arms and pretend nothing happened?" Daine's voice cracked at the tears she held back.

"No. I understand." Numair's eyes met hers. After spending multiple years with her he had learned how to read her like a book. Now standing in front of her he saw the extent of the hurt he had caused. He didn't expect her to get over such a thing. He turned and started to leave the room. When Daine saw him starting to leave she realized no matter what she would always love him.

"WAIT!" She yelled, tripping over herself while trying to get to her love. He turned and caught her in his arms. Before he could ask why she had stopped him, she had pulled him mouth onto hers. At their kiss deepened Numair's hand began to feel for her belt. Slowly her removed her belt and all of it's contents. As he worked at her shirt, she started in on his belt and shirt. He then scooped up his student and set her on the bed. Angrily Kitten woke up and started to leave the room, putting out the candles with a whistle as she closed the door.

Daine became aware of Numair's body on hers. His weight pressed her anti-pregnancy charm into her neck. When the clerk, Perin's, courts became more serious she had bought the charm. It wasn't its first time to be used so she didn't doubt its ability to work. Within moments the two, now lovers, found a rhythm with each other. Neither one made a sound more than moans of pleasure as their liaison came to an end. Secure within Numair's arms, Daine found a long and untroubled sleep.

Daine woke the next morning to her room seeming eth same as every morning. The only change was she was utterly buck naked. Then it hit her, Numair had spent the night. Clutching the blankets around herself she sat up. As she did she saw that it was past dawn and she had slept in. she also saw Numair in a chair next to the window. He looked to be in one of the trances he got himself into from time to time whenever he started to think a lot. Seeing him made her remember the wound he had created on her heart. In time it would mend, and she was willing to wait. She sighed at the sight of the only man she had ever really loved. Apparently her sigh pulled the mage out of his trance. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"Did you sleep well sweet?" He crooned at her.

"Yes dear. Very well." She had never called him anything other than Numair and the pet name caught her by surprise and made him smile.

"We had visitors earlier." Suddenly Daine was _very_ awake.

"Who?"

"Onua. She wanted you to 'Get up you lazy girl and come see the new horses'." Daine grew pale. Onua was getting horses in soon so that didn't surprise her. What made her pale was the thought of Onua's reaction to Numair's presence.

"Did she come in?" Numair began to blush as he finished the story.

"Well, she yelled for you to get up. It was early and I forgot where I was so I yelled for her to go away and let me sleep. Then she just said 'O OK I'm confused. Sorry Numair go back to sleep' and left. Then I realized where I was and went ahead and got dressed."

"OK. Well I better go see the new horses." Daine started to stand letting the blanket fall to the floor. Numair blushed and looked away. Daine rolled her eyes. She knew what he was thinking.

"Daine I don't want to …."

"Listen if you weren't taking advantage of me last night you still wont be here." He relaxed and turned back around. Still keeping his eyes to the ground, Daine noticed. She dressed quickly and walked over to the chair he was in. he looked up at her as she sat down in his lap. Quietly he kissed her. He kissed her slowly and passionately. It was the kiss of lovers who finally knew they never had to be parted again. A knock on the door pulled them away from each other, however they did not jump away from each other as they did after they returned from the divine realms. Numair got up to answer the door. Neither one cared who knew about them any more. He opened the door and stifled a gasp. Daine strode over to his side to see what scared the normally calm man so. She too had to stifle a gasp as her eyes fell upon a forlorn looking Varice.

**A/N: Ha ha ha I now get o leave you with the dreaded Varice on the lover's doorstep. Wow I enjoy this power way too much. As always, please write reviews so I can feel like people are actually reading this crap. **


	5. Death To The Evil One

**A/N: Well folks I'm about to officially end my first story. On second review of my epic love story I decided to create continuations, mayhaps a wedding, mayhaps a child, mayhaps I just like saying mayhaps. Ok so have fun finding about Varice's Shudder fate. **

Varice looked from Numair to Daine. As her eyes came to a rest on Numair she began to speak, her voice a vile hiss.

"My dear Numair, may we please speak."

"Of course." Replied Numair, the image of forced courtesy. "If you'll just step into _Daine's _room." Varice cringed and began to walk foreword.

"I was hoping we could talk alone. Without this unplanned pregnancy to foul our air." Numair started to walk foreword, hands clenched, but Daine stopped him with a soft hand on his arm.

"No dear, I need to go to the stables anyways." Daine left the room and turned onto the hall that led to the stables. Once out of sight she started to run. She didn't cry, just ran. Soon she was joined by Kit who did nothing but join her in her morning sprint. Daine had planned on choosing one of Onua's new horses for a mount because Cloud was getting too old. Soon she reached the barn and slammed the door closed behind her, only to trudge over to the note Onua had left her. It made her smile. _Dear Dai, _she read, _The new horses are in the last twelve stalls. I really hope you like one of them. This is the third set of horses I've brought in, hoping for one to suit you. oh and I saw Numair this morning. If I may say so, you have a lot of explaining to do. And yes, I'm telling Lanna what I saw. _ Daine could imagine the shock oh her knight friend's face when she head the news. When Onua said a lot of explaining, she had no idea how much there was to tell.

Daine started to walk down the rows of stalls, looking at the new horses. They were all pretty and nice, but all were pretty much dumb. _I should just give up. _ She thought as she came to the last stall.

_What and miss out on seeing me?_ A strange voice in her head asked. Daine looked into the last stall to find the biggest horse she had ever seen. At his shoulders he was only a bit shorter than Numair. He was such a deep color of black he almost seemed blue.

"Did you just talk to me?" She asked the majestic gelding.

_Yes, do you have a problem with animals starting conversations with you?_

"Well no its just, they're usually kind of dumb."

_True, true, but most animals haven't been through 15 homes in seven years with dozens of whips at each home. _Daine gasped at the thought of so much abuse. _I know. Over the years I just put my thoughts into order, and here you come along giving me the first civilized conversation in years._

Daine smiled and looked at the horses name tag. It read Chaos. _That name will never do._ She thought quietly to herself.

_I know, and to think I never did anything to earn it. Why don't you call me shadow._ Daine stared at the horse. It had just read her thoughts. Never before had an animal been able to know what she was thinking.

_Yes, sweet lady I can read your mind. Actually its not that hard. If you don't mind my saying you're a bit of an open book. And yes, I agree to be your trusty steed through thick and thin._

Daine couldn't believe it, the horse was being sarcastic. But she had to hand it to him, he was perfect for her. "Ok shadow I guess we're a team now."

_Then I feel inclined to tell you that man you love is coming this way. _Daine couldn't believe it, the horse knew everything about her in a matter of minutes. He also recognized Numair's pattern of walking. Right as it dawned on her that he was coming, the barn door flew open. Daine ran to her lover and was swept up in his kiss.

"Did you straighten it out?" Daine asked breathlessly.

"Yes my love. She's leaving tomorrow. Now lets…" his reply was cut short be Varice barging into the stable. She glowed pink, the color of her gift. Out of breath she addressed Daine.

"You stole him from me. You stole my home in Carthak. Now, if I cant have Numair, neither can you." She raised her hand and pointed to Daine. Pink lightening flew out of her finger. For that moment time seemed to stop as many events happened at once. Kitten who had been sitting quietly, latched onto Varice's finger, hitting a large vain and cause a lot of blood to spill out. The newly renamed shadow pushed through his stall like it was paper and leapt in front of Daine, causing Varice's magic to strike his side. Numair yelled what could only be a word of power as a massive black and silver jolt of power leapt from his hand and onto Varice.

When Daine blinked she found Kit with a blood soaked muzzle, shadow with a burn on his side, Varice, solid rock from the waist down, and Numair, his arms tight around Daine's waist.

**Epilogue**

Daine healed Shadow. His wound wasn't bad because his layers of fat protected him. At lunch Daine explained everything to Onua and Alanna, who in turn didn't ask questions when Daine and Numair left dinner together. Varice would slowly turn into rock over the next ten years. Numair had chosen rock because as he put it 'her heart was already made of it.' She was to be kept in the forest until her mouth was stone too so that no one would have to listen to her. Of course, somewhere out there a stone was turning into a human, but it wasn't really talked about. That next day Daine moved her things into Numair's room. She was inclined to wait, but Kit had gathered all of her things and put them in Numair's room, so Daine followed suit. And yes, Varice died a slow and painful death while Daine and Numair drew up wedding plans.

**A/N: Usually I'm not one to kill off an author's characters, but Varice is an exception. Expect this story to have ones finishing d/n's story. For now, review and tell me how I did on my first official completed story. **


End file.
